Wireless communication devices that have flexibility in SIM configurations (e.g., multi-subscriber identity module (SIM)) devices have become increasing popular because of their capabilities in service options and other features for wireless communications. Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks. Fourth generation (4G) mobile phone technology standards as defined by 3GPP and the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) support various systems, including Long Term Evolution (LTE), Time-division LTE (TD-LTE), LTE-Advanced, and Mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX). Fifth generation (5G) mobile phone technology standards as defined by 3GPP and the Next Generation Mobile Networks (NGMN) Alliance will support various systems and a unified air interface across a broad wireless spectrum using, for example, millimeter wave technology and new spectrum.
In order to store the provisioning data that allows wireless communication devices to communicate with a wireless communications network, wireless communication devices may utilize a subscriber identity module (SIM) provided on a smart card such as a universal integrated circuit card (UICC). Traditionally, the SIM performs an Authentication and Key Agreement (AKA) procedure, which verifies and decrypts the applicable data and programs to ensure secure initialization.
During travel, users may obtain and install local SIM cards in their mobile communication devices in order to pay local call rates in the destination country. By using multiple SIMs, a user may take advantage of different service pricing plans and save on mobile data usage. However, users may be limited by the number of UICCs supported by the multi-SIM mobile communication device (e.g., a dual-SIM device supports two UICCs). Further, users may be inconvenienced by having to use different telephone numbers (e.g., mobile station international subscriber directory numbers (MSISDNs)) for different local services, as well as by the barriers to accessing personal data (e.g., a contacts list that is normally stored on a SIM) across multiple SIMs.
To overcome the costs and challenges of utilizing physical SIMs in a roaming environment, and to enable new services and subscription models as—technologies migrate to 4G and 5G, a wireless communication device may be configured with one or more embedded SIM (eSIM) that enables remote provisioning of SIM profiles. Specifically, remote provisioning may provide a typical SIM profile, including data, authentication algorithms, cryptographic keys, and other information that makes up a subscription. The eSIM thereby enables access to a wireless communication network.